The present invention relates to devices for cleaning balls and, in particular, to devices for cleaning golf balls.
Heretofore, golf ball cleaners have been stationary objects located at various tee stations along the golf course. These prior art golf ball cleaners are generally not located at each tee station or between tees, and therefore a golfer having a soiled ball has to wait until he encounters a tee station having a golf ball cleaner.
Even when a golfer finds a golf ball cleaner at a tee station, they can be dry, or contain a dirty cleaning liquid. A dry golf ball cleaner will not clean a golf ball, while one with a dirty cleaning liquid defeats the purpose of cleaning the golf ball.
Furthermore, it is difficult to know whether the prior art golf ball cleaners are full or contain dirty water. Also it is generally not possible for the golfer to clean a dirty or contaminated golf ball cleaner or even add new water to it. Therefore, the golfer must take each golf ball cleaner as he finds it, as one cannot tell the condition of the golf ball cleaner until a golf ball has been removed therefrom.
Accordingly, it is desired to alleviate the problems and shortcomings of prior art golf ball cleaners.
Also, it is desired to provide a novel golf ball washer which is portable.
Furthermore, it is desired to provide a golf ball washer to which cleaning fluid can be easily added or where cleaning fluid can be easily changed.